


Becoming the Orcish Queen

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Breeding Slave, F/M, Fantasy, Lactation Kink, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orc/Human - Freeform, Orcs, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, birth kink, don't like don't read okay? okay. bye., fertility drugs, multiples birth, rapid pregnancy, sequel to my other fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: My master has chosen me to be his breeding slave because of my fertility, and other orcs have taken notice...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Becoming the Orcish Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic, "Breeding Slave to the Orcish Leader" (link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456167), is surprisingly popular! I've been into orcs again lately, so I wrote this little sequel (second little chapter coming soon!).
> 
> Again, this is just many of my kinks culminating in one fic, so I hope you enjoy! Kudos, Bookmarks, and comments are much appreciated!

Being the slave to the Orcish chief has made my life so happy, far happier than my previous life as a simple peasant girl in a human village. Every day, my master feeds me, holds me, loves me… he always makes sure there’s a sticky load in my constantly-dripping cunt. 

Only two hours ago, I had given birth to my ninth and tenth children, twin boys. The caretaker woman took them to the communal nursery, where my other children were being raised to be hunters and warriors, just like their father. I now lay back on my master’s fur-covered bed, blissed out from the pleasure of birth. I look up as my master comes into the bedroom, carrying a waterskin and a piece of coarse black bread. I drink and eat gratefully.  
“My sweet master,” I speak in Orcish, the years I have spent here allowing me to learn the language near fluently, “Thank you for continuously giving me children to bear.”  
My master kisses my forehead, his large tusks rubbing against my skin, “Wife,” he grumbles, “I am so pleased…” he pulled back, and I frowned as he looked a bit pensive.  
“Is there something wrong, my love?” I asked him.

My master gently pet my head with his massive hand, “My younger brother, the warrior captain,” he spoke gruffly yet worriedly, “his slave is not well enough to give birth anymore. He wants many children, like me.”  
I tilted my head, “Aren't there plenty of slaves here? He can find another, right?”  
A snort through flared nostrils, “Not too many…” he pressed a hand to my belly, “You give me strong children, every single one you deliver is perfect. My brother wants perfect children, too.” He smiled at me, and I could see where he was going with this.  
“But, master,” I hold his strong jaw in my hands and kiss his cheek, “I am yours and yours alone. I love you.”  
The orc chief took my comparatively small hands in his own and looked at me pleadingly, “Please, my wife, help give my brother strong children?”  
I had never seen an orc look so sensitive… I smiled and nodded.  
“If this is what my master wants from me.”  
My master growled happily and scooped me up in his strong, hairy arms.

My master connects a chain to my iron, jeweled collar and takes me out of his hut. It is customary for all slaves to wear a collar and leash when being taken outside, it keeps them from getting stolen. For good reason, too… as I look around the settlement’s streets, I can see many males eyeing me up and down, looking at my naked form, some of them are even rubbing themselves through their pants. I shuffle closer to my master, who puts an arm around my shoulders and growls out a warning to his people. I smile to myself, feeling like the most valuable piece of treasure. I am the chief’s property, and only he can decide who else may lay with me.

We approach his brother’s house, near the settlement gates. His brother works as the warrior captain, and thus remains close to the city’s edge. My master knocks on his rough wooden door and soon, a slightly shorter (though still much taller than me) Orc answers the door. My master’s brother… his muscles are more toned than my master’s, and his skin is scarred and rough. He looks down at me and grins, and I notice one of his tusks is broken, replaced with a sharp metal spike. Orc dentistry at its finest, I suppose…

“Arruk,” My master barks and nods towards me, “I give you permission to breed my slave. She will give you strong children.”  
I bow my head submissively and stay silent.  
The younger orc nods and gently takes my hand, “I will be careful with her, brother. She is truly beautiful. Thank you.” As Arruk is about to lead me inside his home, my master puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“No. I’m coming, too. ‘Make sure my wife is safe.” I smile back at my master and he smiles down at me.

Arruk agrees and the three of us enter his home. It is smaller than my master’s home, but it’s spacious enough for an Orc. The walls are decorated with various animal, creature, and even human bones, trophies of Arruk’s past conquests. I look at the fur-covered bed in the corner and feel a large hand undo my leash and another on my back urges me towards the bed. I nod and get on my hands and knees, showing off my pussy. I look back to Arruk, who is salivating at the sight of me. My master grins in approval and nudges his brother, “She’s a perfect slave, obedient and fertile. Spill your seed as deep as you can, little brother.”  
I’m turned on by my master loaning me to someone else like this, and I wiggle my hips back and forth, even reaching a hand back to spread myself open for him.

Arruk growls and steps towards me, fishing his hard cock out of his fur pants. I gasp when I see it. It’s about as long as my master’s massive cock (which is roughly the size of my forearm), but it’s roughly twice as thick. I whine in anticipation and feel myself getting wetter. I’m happy I’m decently stretched from giving birth earlier today.  
Arruk strokes himself a few times before pressing the dripping head to my snatch. I moan as I feel the head press into me, Arruk’s precum belching into me to lubricate my passage. I grip the fur under my hands tightly and cry out at the stretch. He’s so thick… so thick it’s driving me crazy! I want to feel this thick cock impregnate me so badly! 

The bed in front of me dips and I look up to see my master kneeling in front of me on the bed. He takes out his own cock and guides it to my mouth. I accept it eagerly, lapping at the flaring head and swallowing his putrid precum; as addicted as I am to it, I can't deny it doesn't stink to high heaven. I cry out around my master’s cock head as Arruk presses further into me, only halfway there and I’m already trembling around him. My master holds my head gently and urges me to take more of his shaft into my mouth.  
Being taken from both ends, one fat, juicy orc cock plunging into my throat, another thick one sliding deeper and deeper into my cunt, I’m in heaven, I was sure of it.

Arruk groans and grips my hips tighter, and my master pulls his cock out of my throat so I can scream as Arruk bottoms out, his heavy balls slapping against my hard clit. I gasp as I feel Arruk’s tip kiss against my cervix. I’m so full… it's so big inside me!  
My master holds my head gently, stroking himself in front of my face as his brother starts a fast, deep pace. Arruk and I are groaning and gasping out our pleasure. I stick my tongue out and look up beseechingly at my master, and he forces his cock back into my mouth. I let out muffled moans and cream myself around Arruk’s still wildly pistoning cock. The sensation of being spit-roasted between the two strongest Orcs in the settlement is too much for me to handle!

Arruk slaps my jiggling ass as he’s fucking me, and I whine around my master’s cock, which he plunges in and out of my throat at a speed rivalling Arruk’s hasty thrusts. I feel like an object, my only purpose is to give these massive creatures pleasure, a place to dump their hot loads of cum. It's that thought that makes me cum again. My master and his brother share a smile and a nod, and Arruk’s thrusts gain more power, and as my master pulls his cock from my throat, I scream out as I feel Arruk’s monster cock press right up against my cervix and let loose a torrent of thick cum, painting my insides white and making me whine. My master strokes his cock fast in front of my face and I open my mouth wide as he groans and sprays his load all over my face. I swallow what I can, and he smears the rest onto his hand and presents it to me. I dutifully lick it clean, swallowing every drop.

Arruk stays inside me and grabs something from his pocket. I gasp as Arruk pulls his softening cock out of my thoroughly abused cunt and moan as something wide and cold is pressed in instead. I think it's some sort of plug to keep all of Arruk’s cum inside me, ensuring my impregnation. I hold my distended stomach lovingly, feeling the cum inside me slosh around. I’m getting aroused again…  
I look up to Arruk and bow my head, “Thank you for your seed, Captain Arruk. I cannot wait to give you the healthy children you deserve.”  
Arruk grins and pats my head, “What a treasure you have, brother. Thank you for sharing her with me.”  
My master shakes hands with his brother and lifts me into his loving arms, “I will tell you when she’s in labour. Until then, take care of yourself, Arruk.”

Master carries me home, and I doze in his arms, happy and full of soon-to-be life.

-~-

A few months have passed since my master loaned me to his brother, and yet my love for my own master grows more and more every day. My belly is so large, I can barely move; my wonderful master brings me food and water and anything else I need right to the bed. Sometimes Arruk comes by to feel my stomach, checking on the growth of his young. Those days are the best. My master gets a bit jealous on those days, and the moment Arruk leaves, he fucks my bedridden form for the rest of the day. My sodden cunt? My mouth? My tight asshole? My milk-dripping tits? Anywhere on my body is fair-game for my amazing master. 

My water breaks one morning, a torrent of slick gushing from my spread legs. My master sends someone to fetch Arruk to witness the birth, and I cry out in pain. These babies were going to be HUGE. I move my body down, so my upper half is resting on the bed and my bottom half is squatting on the floor. I feel the contractions start and I breath heavily. My master joins me by my side and kisses my forehead. He’s been with me for all of my births, and I am so grateful to him. He is the best master I could hope to have. Master fondles my belly and reaches down to play with my clit, distracting me from the pain. I lean back into him and relax. Soon, Arruk comes barrelling in, taking one look at my form before kneeling between my legs.

I cry out in pleasure as he begins fingering my pussy, both his and my master’s fingers giving me an orgasm to soothe the pain.  
I feel the urge to push, and I wail as I feel a baby’s head enter my birth canal. This is going to be a long labour...

-~-

Hours later, I look down at the four babies in my arms, taking turns nursing from my puffy nipples, and I look at my Master, who is looking at his nieces and nephews seriously.  
“Are you displeased, master?” I ask nervously. He knows what I’m talking about. From every pregnancy I’ve gone through with my master, the most children I have had at a time were triplets. My master had never given me quadruplets…  
I feel his tusks press against my forehead in a kiss and he speaks gently, “How could I ever be displeased? You have given me ten beautiful, strong children, and now you have brought in four more babies into our community. I’ve never been more proud.”  
My eyes start watering from his sweet, gentle words, and I kiss him deeply.

Arruk laughs, “Brother, you certainly picked the best possible slave. With all of the children she gives, she’ll forever give us soldiers and hunters!”  
My master nods, “Yes. She truly is the queen of our settlement.” I smile at the praise and look to Arruk.  
“I think they're ready to go to the nursery, Captain Arruk. Thank you for breeding me with these gorgeous babies.” I say and bow my head.  
Arruk gathers his children into his arms and kisses them, the two boys and two girls, swaddled in soft cloth, settling into his arms to sleep.

Arruk takes his children and my master holds me to his chest, letting me relax. He knows the birth took a lot out of me, so I am grateful for getting to rest before he fucks me again.  
I kiss my master deeply and his fingers continue to play with my wet, stretchy cunt, easily sinking three of his thick, calloused fingers into my depths. I whimper and push myself further onto the probing fingers, lazily riding his hand.  
“You are truly a wonder, my wife.” I feel his chest rumble with the coarse, orcish words, “You are the perfect mate for the leader of the Orcs; my queen…” he kisses my neck and I can feel his cock, stiff against my lower back.

I smile and raise my hips enough for him to slide under me, and he easily sinks into my well-used cunt. My master groans.  
“You still feel so damn tight on me, even after having fourteen children…” he thrusts up into me, making me bounce and moan out loud. His fingers find my nipples and he pinches them, milk squirting out and making my body sticky and wet. I cry out and ride him like my life depends on it, I need to come, I need HIM to come deep inside me!  
“Yes, yes!” I cry out in rapture, “Give me more children, my king!”  
At the word, my master growls loudly and his thrusts gain enough speed to make me dizzy, he’s hitting so very deep inside, crushing his cock head against my cervix with each bounce, and I come hard, squirting around his massive member and wailing out so loudly the entire settlement could hear. I want them to hear, to hear how good my master breeds me!  
“Yes, wife! Come for your king!” My master bellows and uses me like a sleeve, lifting my spent body up and down on his monster cock, chasing his own pleasure, “You’d better give me five babies this time!!”

I’m weak, and offer only a blissed-out moan as I feel my master finally cum inside me, his searing hot semen spurting inside me like a fountain, gushing into my cervix as deep as it could possibly go. I hold my stomach lovingly, watching it distend with the amount of thick, orcish cum he shot inside me. I can't wait to watch it grow again, full of more strong children. My master embraces me from behind, his softening cock still deep inside me, and he nuzzles the back of my neck.  
“I love you, my perfect slave, my wife, my queen…” he rumbles, his voice tired but full of emotion.  
I reached back and brought our mouths together for a sweet kiss, “I love you too, my master, my king…” 

A knock came from the front door, and my master called for them to come in. I didn't care that I was still spread out on his cock, cum dripping out from around it.  
I recognized the orc that came in as the settlement’s best hunter, Kegth.  
“What do you need, Kegth? Are the dire bears back?” My master asked, still holding me from behind.  
Kegth shook his head, his long, matted hair swishing with the movements, “No, chief. Arruk just told me your slave had four children with him,” he shrugged, “My slave escaped the other night, along with Ulam’s.”  
I remembered Ulam was the settlement’s witch doctor. I think ‘alchemist’ is too refined a term for Ulam’s occupation.  
Kegth bows his head, “I humbly request the service of your slave’s powerful fertility, chief.”

My master huffs out a laugh and pinches one of my nipples, letting the milk squirt out once more. I whimper and bury my face in his neck, embarrassed.  
“I would be glad to loan her out again, but first she has to birth the warriors I just knocked her up with.” My master holds my body upright, putting my distended belly on full display.  
Kegth smiles, “I figured you would have bred her as soon as the birth was finished, that’s why Ulam has come up with something pretty interesting.” The hunter pulls out a small vial of a pink liquid from his pocket.

My master takes the vial in his large hands and looks at it curiously, “What is this? A potion?”  
Kegth points to my belly, “Ulam says it will speed up pregnancies. Wouldn't you like to be able to breed her even more efficiently?”  
“How much faster?” My master asks. I am eyeing the vial, tempted by the idea. If pregnancies took less time, I could be bred again faster!  
The hunter shrugs, “Ulam didn’t say. It's the first batch.”  
My master seems intrigued as well, and uncorks the vial and holds it to my lips.  
“Drink, my slave.” He commands and I shiver submissively before drinking back the bittersweet liquid. I wonder how long I must wait…

-~-

About five minutes, apparently. My master looks on in awe, three sleeping babies in his arms as I nurse the other two. Five beautiful girls, delivered one after another in under five minutes. It was as if I barely had to push at all! That potion… it was everything I could hope for! It made my babies grow rapidly, it made the birth painless and pleasurable beyond words, I don't think I’ll ever stop ovulating, and my pussy seems more elastic than before! It feels tighter, but stretchy enough to let all my babies slide out easily.

I smile up to my master and spread my legs, still feeling the effects of the potion.  
“Please, my king… your queen is ready for you again~”


End file.
